Each round in the game of golf requires playing a number of holes. A typical round has 9 or 18 holes. The play for each hole begins by putting a ball into play on a tee. The player sinks a tee into the ground and positions the ball on top of the tee. The tee is a small peg with a slightly concave top that supports the ball, and a sharp bottom in the shape of a stake which is pushed down into the ground. Carrying tees in one's pockets is problematic. It is therefore advantageous for the tees to be as compact as possible. In addition tees can make holes in pockets, or injure a player in the event of a fall or collision with an object. It is therefore important for safety reasons and for the sake of wardrobe integrity for the pointed end of the tee to be shielded when the tee is carried by a player.
Another problem encountered by players is the lack of accuracy in their knowledge of the optimum swing direction. Conventional tees do not provide players with any directional information.
The current invention resolves these problems. Further features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will be more fully understood when considered with respect to the following detailed description and claims.